Summer
by dutchy-hearts-slash
Summary: The summer heat does something to one's mind... Galactic Magnet. [SNITCHSKITTERY SLASH!] Please r'n'r!


_Hey ppl! This is my first story up here, so please be nice! No flames. -begs on knees- I'll cry if you flame. So will... -glances around- Dutchy! -grabs dutchy!muse- We'll both cry, and you don't want poor Dutchy to cry, do you? Aha, anywho, enjoy, read, and review!_

dutchy!muse: -whispers something-Oh right! 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Snitch or Skittery (Disney), Gatorade Lemonade (I have no clue) (actually, I own three bottles right now. heh, good stuff), but I do own Galactic Magnet and the quote, and all of Skittery's misprints are my own.**

_Aha, read on!_

**_SUMMER_**

"Oh my god, there is no way it can be this hot." I mutter, throwing an irritated glance toward the thermometer on the table beside me as I attempt to continue typing. Groaning, I let my head fall with a crash of plastic onto my poor computer's keyboard.

"Owe…" I mutter, rubbing my forehead ruefully as I glare, first at the keyboard, then the thermometer, and lastly at the computer screen as a message pops up.

**baddermooder**-_ Hey, hot stuff. Pun intended, ahaha!_

-it says. I glance at the sender, my face lighting up as I recognize who it is.

**thumbsucker**-_Ha. Hey yourself, Skitts! What's up?_

**baddermooder**-_Ah, the temp and the sky. Definitely not my mood, tho!_

**thumbsucker**_-Hahaha, when is it ever? And as for the temp, you can say that again! -head/desk- Owe…_

**baddermooder**-_Ouch, burn. For both of the first two… yeah…_

**thumbsucker**-_Don't hurt yourself there, Skitts._

**baddermooder**-_Haha, shut up._

**thumbsucker**-_No. -pouts- _

**baddermooder**-_AH! -hides- _

**thumbsucker**-_Hey! -throws over-sized ice cube- _

**thumbsucker**-_Wait! -scrambles to get ice cube bac-: _

**baddermooder**-_AHA! -jumps on ice cube- _

**baddermooder**-_ -realizes that ice cube had melted already in the heat like that of you-know-where- AH! -falls- SPLAT! Ahahahahahahahahaha!_

**thumbsucker**-_ -backs away- Uh, I think the heat's getting to you, Skitts. As 'Galactic Magnet' says, 'the summer heat does something to one's mind'._

**thumbsucker**-_Skitts?_

**thumbsucker**-_Skittery?_

**baddermooder**-_ -pops out of nowhere- SKITCHA!_

**thumbsucker**-_AH! -faints from fear and heat stroke- _

**baddermooder**-_Ah, Skitcha? -phones- _

Suddenly, the phone rings. I pause, blinking at it.

**baddermooder**-_Pick up the dang phone, Skitcha, or I shall be forced to walk to your house to see if you're all right._

**baddermooder**-_And if I get heat stroke, it'd be your fault._

Laughing, I pick up the phone.

"Skittery, you are nuts." I pause, then fake cry. "And you _care_! You actually _care_!" He just snorts.

"Shut up, idiot." Sulking, I hold the phone against my ear with my shoulder as I type back also.

"Meanie."

**thumbsucker**-_ -pouts- You are so mean._

"Ha, thanks."

**baddermooder**-_ -shields eyes from Teh Pout, with Teh Sunglasses- JAJA, BEAT THAT!_

"Welcome!" I glance briefly over at my bottle of Gatorade Lemonade to see a puddle of- something around it. "Ew, I think my Gatorade peed."

**thumbsucker**-_'Jaja'? Ahahaha, you idiot!_

"Ex_cuse_ me? You think it… _peed_?"

**baddermooder-** _Thanks, babe, but it was a misprit._

"Yeah! Well, either that, or it's condensation or I spilled some. But, dude, there's this… _puddle_ of whatever around it. Ewww, it looks really gross, Skitts."

**thumbsucker-**_Welcome! But wait- it was a misprit? Like, a 'my sprit'? What's a 'sprit' anyway?_

"…Eww, I _really_ want this subject to be dropped."

**baddermooder**-_Gah. You're a jerk, Danny, a complete jerk. Misprint. Not… 'my sprit' or whatev…_

"Ok, dropped, stopped, and forgotten. So… whatcha doing?"

**thumbsucker**-_ -blinks- Dude, Izzy. Sor-ry. What's buggin' you?_

"Ah, nothing much…"

**baddermooder**-_ Meh… if I may repeat myself, nothing much._

"Mmhmm. If I may swerve off the non-exsisitant topic…"

**thumbsucker-**_This is weird._

"What?"

**baddermooder-**_Having two conversations at once?_

"Yeah."

**thumbsucker-**_It's confusing._

"Totally-"

**baddermooder-**_-agreed. _ (ok, quick note- pretend that there's a smiley after 'agreed'. stupid ffn won't let me have it. -sulks-)

"Aha,luv the smiley. It's cute."

**thumbsucker-**_Like you, o-secksay-one. Ahahaha!_

"Thanks!"

**baddermooder-**_Ah! -shifty eyes- No-no, Danny, no-no! Me no 'secksay'. You 'secksay'! Yes-yes!_

"Welcome!"

**thumbsucker-**_ Haha! Yes-yes for you, no-no for me._

"…Woo! I'm at a loss…"

**baddermooder-**_ Um, no. Vise-versa, love, vise-versa._

"A loss for what? Lovin'?"

**thumbsucker-**_ Aha, no. Un-vise-versa._

"…"

**baddermooder-**_Un-un-vise-versa._

"Ahahahahahahaha!"

**thumbsucker-**_Un-un-un-vise-versa._

"Shut up. Jerk. Ha."

**baddermooder:**_Un-un-un-un-un-vise-versa… yeah… I'm confuzled. -eyes cross- _

"Um… ha?"

**thumbsucker:**_ Haha! Let's drop that train and start another, secksay._

"Um?"

**baddermooder:**_ Watch me ignore the last bit._

"Yeah…"

**thumbsucker:**_ Ahahaha, SECKSAY HAWT!_

"Just 'um'?"

**baddermooder:**_ -chokes on spit- _

"_Yeah_…"

**thumbsucker:**_ -almost dies laughing- _

"That's _it_!"

**baddermooder:**_ -continues choking- _

"Er… yeah. _Why_?"

**thumbsucker:**_ -pauses- Izzy? You ok?_

"...I dunno…"

**baddermooder:**_ -stares- Danny._

"O…kay…"

**thumbsucker:**_Yeah?_

"Hahaha…insert akward silence-here."

**baddermooder:**_ We're talking on the phone._

"Aha, yeah. You doing anything besides talking to me?"

**thumbsucker:**_ …yeah?_

"Nope. Why?"

**baddermooder:**_Did it sound like I was choking?_

"Wanna come over?"

**thumbsucker:**_ Well, no… oh. Oh! Ahaha… -blushes- _

"Sure! I'll be over in a sec!"

**baddermooder-**_ Yeah, smart one. We'll continue when I get over there._

"Kay! Byeseybye!"

**thumbsucker-**_ Thanks! I always knew you thought I was smrt! No wait-smart! I'm SMART! Ahahahahahaha!_

"Later gator!"

**baddermooder-**_ -snorts- Idiot. See you in a few!_

**thumbsucker-**_-pouts- Meanie. Bye, Skittle-bug!_

I snicker, signing off before he could reply.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rings.

_Well, what do you think? Leave me a review! THANX!_


End file.
